Steampunk Girl
by LadyLolled
Summary: Nora Jefferson is a normal college girl who loves chemistry, until a man with an eyepatch come to her workplace and turn her life upside down


She walked through the dark, stinky and cold alley. She doesn't want to passed this place she had to because the usual route is closed because there was an accident, she walked and walked hoped that nothing wrong will happen, but she is wrong "hey lady" a man with rough voice called. She ignore it and keep walking "I'm talking to you!" the man yelled again but she ignore it once more

Suddenly her hand is grabbed and the man spun her around to face him "are you deaf?" he yelled in front of her but the woman just stay silent and keep her trembling mouth shut "if you wanna do it the hard way" the man smirked and tossed the woman on the cold brick wall then put his mouth on her neck "you smelled so good" the man said

"hey assface!" a voice from the end of the alley shout, it's a girl voice. They whipped their head to the voice and find a girl, wearing a white tank top, there's a belt everywhere: on her arm, shoulder, under her chest , her brown pants rolled until bellow her knees, her boots squeaking every time the sole meet the ground, her black long hair swayed by the wind ,she look like a a girl that jump from 80's or 90's sci-fi movies

"I'm talking to you" the girl pointed to the man, the man looked at the girl "who are you?" he smirk "are you one of those ho-" the girl point a nerf guns that attached to her hips all the time

"say hookers and I will blow your head" the girl said , the man release the grip from the woman "you better go" the girl said to the woman and she nod then she run out from the alley "what do you want?" the man said "just want you to never show your ugly face here" the girl walk closer "how do you even see behind those ridiculous sunglasses?" the man put smug expression, the girl wear a circular goggles with a thick gold frame

"it's a goggles!" the girl sigh "look I don't wanna hurt you-" the man snorted "hurt me? That guns were fake anyways-" the girl load the guns and pull the trigger, a bang could be heard when the bullets coming out from the guns, the man stood frozen until the trashcan behind him start to explode

"I fill this baby with an unordinary bullets" the girl walks coming closer to the man "the bullets is filled with a chemicals that could make the opponent explode until they torn apart" she whisper the last part to the man ears "perhaps you want to go now?" the man nodded frantically and run away, when she about to leave she heard a loud 'hey' she turn around a find the woman from earlier "thank you! Thank you much!" the girl smile "no problem ma'am, my pleasure" "may I know what's your name?" the girl smile again but like a smirk this time "just call me Steampunk Girl"

* * *

Nora groaned, her alarm really hates her right now. She reach out for the alarm but ended up falling face first on the ground. She sat up and turn off the alarm, she does her morning routine (bath, breakfast , and all that jazz) she tied her hair into a ponytail and fixing her eyeglasses. Its Saturday, that's means she had to work at the coffee shop down the street, since every Monday to Friday she went to college. not that she need money for college (she's in scholarship anyway) and her rent are taken care by her uncle and aunt, she only need something to do, She took a glance at the photo on her living her rooms whisper a soft 'goodbye mom, dad' and leave

She walked down the road and walked in a coffee shop . The place where she worked. "Nora!" a girl with a light brown hair called "Cole!" Chloe "Cole" Larson, her best friend for 3 years since she worked in this place, she's very talkative and Nora swear she's a sidekick because she can tell when she had a problem by staring deep in her eyes

"how's life?" Cole asked while rearrange the pastry in the stall "good" Nora answered putting on her apron "just good?" Cole asked, wiggling her eyebrow at her smiling goofily "what?" Nora asked, a small smile perched on her lips, Cole groaned and walking towards her "look, I know you are too busy and you've been whining about being lonely, isn't it a right time for you to get a boyfriend?" Cole asked, she's been worried about her BFF not having a boyfriend, since her parents died in a car accident Nora life with her uncle and her aunt.

Her uncle is a scientist while her aunt is a good housewife, Nora learned so much about chemist with her uncle and decided to develop her knowledge on her own, she liked to do an experiment until her uncle labs blown up and her uncle banned her to near her lab for 2 weeks. after she went to college, she took majors in chemistry, when she's in college she almost blown the campus lab, maybe that's why no boys or anyone dare to go near her then she decided to move out from her uncle house and live on her own "someday Cole, Someday" she said with a smile

The door opened, revealing a bald man wearing an eye-patch, his boots squeaking on the tiled floor, and he wear a grey turtleneck "excuse me, but the shop didn't open until 8" Nora pointed at the clock that read 7.20, the man smiled "no, I'm here to have a talk with Nora Jefferson" Nora tensed immediately, she put down the glass she's been holding then crossed her arms on her chest " I 'am Nora Jefferson"

The man grinned "let's have a talk outside shall we?" the man gestured his hand to the door, Nora nod then looked at Cloe who had terrified expression painted all over her face. Nora smiled mouthed 'its fine' to her

Nora followed the man outside, she glanced at the man and notice there's a scar on the eyes behind that eye-patch "wonderful day isn't it?" the man opened the conversation, getting annoyed Nora snapped "will you get to the point?" the man chuckled "relax Ms. Jefferson, we are getting there" the man then stepped in front of her

"my name is Nick Fury, I'm the director of S.H.I.E.L.D" he said with a serious face "I'm here to ask you to be a part of our team, The Avengers" Nora looked shock, her eyes wide open and her jaws open wide "me? Avengers? if this some kind of joke then you are wasting my time Mister" Nora scoffed then turn around ready to leave , thinking all of this is ridiculous "this is not a joke Ms. Jefferson or should I say Steampunk Girl?" Nora tensed at the name escaped from his lips , she turn to face him and shot him a questioning look "how did you know?" Nick smirk "that's not important, but you are quite famous anyway"

" famous?" Nick nodded "yeah, there's a news about you in the news paper" Nora snorted "not a fan of a news paper" he smile again

"I want you to consider this Ms. Jefferson, if you want to join us, all you got to do is call " Nick said, handed her a card, a white simple card with cell phone number in it, with that he leave her and disappear in the crowd, Nora clutched the card in her hand, and thinking about the offer deeply while walking back to the shop

* * *

**Hello everyone! :D this is my first fanfic ever, and I'm sorry about the awful grammar mistake because English is not my native language and if the story confusing please do tell me, then I'll fix it right away, **

**oh! and this is her clothes, in case some of you wondering (i'm suck at describing): steampunkgirls. tumblr post/ 24210339011**

******and this is the guns: ny-image1. etsy il_430xN. 62938501. jpg**

******(remove the space)**

**Thank you for reading! please enjoy and don't forget to review!**


End file.
